1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational devices and more particularly pertains to a new educational device for educating a child while the child eats.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the objectives presented above by generally comprising a food supporting member that includes a housing defining a base wall of the food supporting member. The housing includes a top wall, a bottom wall and a perimeter wall extending between the top and bottom walls. The perimeter wall has a slot therein. The top wall is comprised of a transparent material. A plate has an upper surface, a lower surface and an outer edge. The plate is removably positioned between the top and bottom walls. Educational indicia are positioned on the upper surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.